


一摞GV引发的一场误会

by CarlXavier



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlXavier/pseuds/CarlXavier
Summary: 补档





	一摞GV引发的一场误会

一摞GV引发的一场误会  
虫绿

Peter现在苦着一张脸。  
哦？你问原因？  
自从Peter Parker和Oscorp新任总裁Harry Osborn开始交往，两人的好友就不断送给Peter一些“好”东西。  
比如这个。Peter将包裹里的东西拿了出来，端详了一下，又看了看包裹上面的寄件人——MJ，叹了口气，然后把包裹揉了揉扔进了垃圾桶。

MJ那个女魔头送来的东西是绝对不能退回去的，可自己看也不是，扔也不是，完全无法决定这个东西该何去何从。而引起Peter这番心理斗争的东西不是别的，正是一摞GV。  
“Pete？你进去吧，我洗完了。”Harry穿着浴衣，带子松松垮垮地挂在腰间，Peter一见此景，用力吸了吸鼻子，然后将手中的东西随意扔在了旁边的桌子上，转头冲着Harry喊道：  
“哦，Harry——我这就来——”Peter起身走进浴室。  
Harry嘴角弯起，拿起一旁的毛巾放在脑袋上准备揉干头发，绕过双人床后坐在了床边时，不经意间瞥到了桌子上面的DVD盒，上面的文字让他一惊：

夜深人静小黑屋——深夜的**剧场正在上演，你，还等什么？

“Pete。”Harry嘴角勾起，转头看向了关闭着的浴室门，完全看不清里面的情景，他眯起眼睛，轻轻把这个DVD盒放回原处。“没想到你居然好这口儿。”他又摸了摸放在一旁的笔记本电脑，是热的，看来Pete才刚刚看完这个。  
垃圾桶里的被揉成一团的没有人注意到的包裹和包裹单默默哭泣着。

“Harry你今天怎么样……Harry？！”Peter刚从浴室走出来就看到了这样一幕，Harry的衣衫半褪，坐在单人沙发的扶手上，翘着二郎腿，歪着脑袋眯着眼睛看着Peter。  
“Pete。我想做。”他用右手轻轻顺着自己的锁骨向肩膀移动，满意地看着Peter的脸在渐渐蹿红，Harry又抬起身，将手放上了Peter的浴衣带子，施力将其轻松就抽了出来。Peter站立着的小（大）兄弟被Harry尽收眼底。Harry勾起嘴角笑了笑，将Peter推到他身后的床上，让他靠在床头。

“Pete，闭上眼睛。别反抗，我会让你爽翻天的。”Peter睁大了眼睛看着Harry，平时的Harry可不会说出这么露骨的言辞。  
“Harry，没事，告诉我，你可以相信我，到底发生什么了？Oscorp股价下跌了50%？”Harry笑了笑，然后把手覆上Peter的眼睛，迫使他闭上它们。Harry跨跪在Peter两侧，头靠在他一边的肩膀上，用手拿着刚才被自己扯下来的浴衣腰带从他身后束缚住Peter的双手，Harry系了一个巧妙的结，如果看不见带子的走向就贸然挣扎——这个结在Peter背后，他当然看不见——只会越挣扎越紧。

“什么也没发生，真的，相信我，只是我猜你一直想玩点刺激的？你觉得我会不懂你脑内的那些龌龊的小想法吗？好了，现在睁开眼吧。别试图挣扎，我猜你知道后果。”Peter识趣的点了点头，然后迫不及待地睁开了双眼，映入他眼帘的是Harry全裸的身体，发梢时不时地向下滴着水，流到了胸前。Harry的眼角微微发红，嘴角带笑。Peter屏住了呼吸，他只能忍受Harry不停在他身上点燃的欲火，因为他没办法移动自己的手来把眼前的Harry推倒然后狠狠地操进床铺，他的喉咙有些发干，但细心的Harry很快就发现了这个，他们交换一个湿吻，分开之后嘴角牵出的银丝让Peter只觉得身上越来越热。

Harry用手揽着Peter的肩膀，伸出另一只手去够放在床头柜上的润滑剂，他笑了一下看向Peter。  
Peter吞了一下口水，“Harry，让，让我帮你，这样快点。”  
Harry皱了一下好看的眉头，“果然不应该让你看到。等一下我。”Peter看着Harry走下床去关上了房间的灯。  
月光被厚重的窗帘挡在外面，房间里一片黑暗。Harry摸索着回到床上，他的手有意无意的扫过Peter的腿，有些冰凉的感觉让Peter倒抽一口冷气。  
Peter能感觉到Harry趴在了自己的腿上，后臀翘起，一只手把着自己的腿，另一只手蘸着润滑油摸向自己的臀缝，摸索着插进自己的后穴，虽然这大部分都是Peter自己根据“噗呲噗呲”的声音和Harry的呻吟凭空想象出来的，但这一切就是他妈性感得要死。

Harry的脸时不时地擦过他的老二，微凉的脸颊擦过敏感的皮肤，Peter觉得自己马上就可以因为这个尽数释放出来，他只得在脑中背诵着一段基因的核苷酸碱基次序才能借此稍微冷静一下。

腺嘌呤胸腺嘧啶鸟嘌呤腺嘌呤腺嘌呤胞嘧啶鸟嘌呤……

Harry似乎感觉到了什么，他突然坐起，向前移动，抬起臀部坐上了Peter的分身，试图将它吞入后穴。

操，去你妈的鸟嘌呤，老子现在只想狠狠地操Harry Osborn。

粗大的头部进去后，两人都松了一口气，Harry在让自己慢慢适应后再继续让腰部下沉，吞下更多。他的双臂都环上了Peter的脖颈，紧抿着嘴唇，Peter努力抬起头，终于用自己的嘴唇碰上了Harry的下巴。两人开始了又一个吻。  
Harry开始缓慢地上下移动腰部，Peter由于手动不了，只得尽力抬起自己的腰，一下一下撞上Harry的那一点，没过多久Harry的体力就受不住这猛烈的撞击了，他只能紧紧抱住Peter的脖子。不知不觉间，两人的位置已经互换，Harry躺在床上，双腿夹紧了Peter的腰，Peter站在床下，双手被缚在身后，一下下重重地撞击Harry脆弱的后庭。

因为是在黑暗中，没人过问对方的情况，只是肌肤的触感就可以说明一切。  
再过几次完全抽出又狠狠插进，Harry被活活操射了。高潮时的后庭抽紧挤压着Peter的分身，他也终于承受不住，尽数释放在了Harry体内。

“所以究竟是谁爽翻了天……”Peter在高潮之后无厘头地想着。

没人过问这次疯狂的原因，Peter第二天就把那摞大魔头MJ送的GV扔进了垃圾桶，和包裹单团圆了。  
————————完


End file.
